The present application relates to an information-processing apparatus, an information-processing method, a program, a recording medium and an information-processing system, which are applicable to a video camera taking a moving picture, a digital camera taking a still picture, a mobile phone with camera, a mobile terminal apparatus with camera, an information-reproducing apparatus that reproduces image and sound information obtained from those apparatuses, a system provided with a recording-editing-reproducing apparatus saving data or the like.
In recent years, it has been attempted to increase recording medium capacity, to miniaturize an apparatus, and intensify mutual communication between the apparatuses, so that high-capacity personal images and high-capacity still-picture can be shot and viewed. For example, a user (operator) has often recorded images of subjects, views-landscapes and the like and ambient sounds of the subjects by using a video camera in order to shoot memorial images in an event of an athletic meet, an excursion or the like.
The video camera contains an imaging unit, a sound collection unit, a recording unit, an operation unit, and a control unit. The imaging unit shoots images of subjects, views-landscapes and the like based on the operation of the operation unit, the sound collection unit records ambient sound of the subjects, and the recording unit receives a memory control of the control unit and records moving picture of subjects or the like shot by the imaging unit and ambient sound of the subjects collected by the sound collection unit.
Also, the digital camera or the mobile phone with camera shoots the subject to record a still picture thereof on a recording unit. For the recording units of the video camera, the digital camera and the mobile phone with camera mentioned above, detachable recording media such as memory sticks have been often used. Along with the increasing of recording medium capacity, it becomes possible to save enormous quantity of personal contents (still pictures, moving picture). These recording media are loaded on a recording-editing-reproducing apparatus in which the contents therein are shifted to an editing process to edit and save memorial image and sound information. The editing is an operation in order to make a state worthy for an individual person to view these contents at a later date. There are many cases in which the image and sound information after the edition serves for an affair being viewed at a later date.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent No. 3514236 discloses an image and sound automatic editing apparatus, a method thereof, and a recording medium thereof with reference to this kind of recording-editing-reproducing apparatus (see Page 4, FIG. 2). This image and sound automatic editing apparatus measures a brain wave of a user, simultaneously image and sound of subject are recorded, in synchronization with the recording, and analyzes the brain wave of the user after the information is obtained to automatically discriminate the images and sound when the user's arousal level is high. The discriminated images and sound when the user's arousal level is high are edited for summarization.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-128884 discloses an editing apparatus of information contents and an editing method thereof (see Page 3, FIG. 6). This editing apparatus produces emotion parameter showing degrees of emotion by using information based on living-body information, produces a command for summary production in response to the emotion level obtained by digitizing this emotion parameter, and produces a summary of the information content data using this command.